Coautores
by Sadl1ly
Summary: Las cosas para Groom Q. Q. Martingale y A. K. Yearling no han sido las mejores desde el repentino cambio de enfoque en sus obras. Pero un día todo se pondrá cascos arriba cuando tengan que trabajar de nuevo como coautores de una nueva obra.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos. A que no reconocen la canción que inspiró este fanfic XD. Pensé usar un título clásico de esos de Daring Do y… pero no venía al caso. Disfruten de mi primer fanfic.

* * *

Había una vez, dos enemigos acérrimos, dos personajes que trazaron el canon de los cazadores de tesoros más grande, una pegaso que se haría famosa por sus hazañas y un terrestre que sería conocido por sus jugarretas y mal genio.

Y un día, el menos esperado por ambos, todo eso se acabó.

Hoy, un día más, el escritor Groom Q. Q. Martingale se sentaba solo y triste en un rincón de una cafetería perdida en un pasaje de la calle Riverside de Canterlot.

"_Y seguimos escuchando el éxito del momento" _clamaba con alegría la voz de la radio _"Que corazón tuviste tú, que fue capaz de olvidarse de mí. ¡De mí! Amor. Qué corazón tuviste tú, que me pudo abandonar, qué motivos tan fuertes tendrás que ya mi corazón está sintiendo que ya te perdió, que ya te perdió"._

El olor de la madera añejada con los años y bien encerada, de algunas bebidas concentradas, el café, todo se movía al son de aquella música. Si hace seis años algún poni le hubiera dicho que terminaría así, se habría muerto de la risa en ese instante.

El ritmo pegajoso obligaba a bailar. Algunas yeguas jóvenes en el jardín del café ya lo hacían. La madera del piso crujía con el andar del mesero que se acercaba con la cuenta.

"Señor, le apreciamos como cliente, pero no podemos permitir que siga bebiendo"

El corcel de camisa de lino y barba sin rasurar en unos días rodó los ojos y con gran hastío se levantó, moviendo la silla abruptamente y dejando dos bits de plata.

"_Qué corazón tuviste tú, que fue capaz de olvidarse de mí. ¡De mí! Amor_"

Ya saliendo, con el equilibrio fallándole, dejando su aliento a cerveza de raíz, a vino, a alcohol de coco, como un halo de sus pesares, movió las cejas, sus párpados se cerraron y sintió que estaba a punto de dejar salir una lágrima. El maldito alcohol desquiciaba a algunos, su yo ebrio era callado, retraído y… más sensible.

¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

No pasaron ni cinco meses desde que su último libro salió a la venta y ya se había gastado una buena parte de las regalías en sus visitas diarias a la taberna o al café, el que le quedara más cerca.

"_¡De mí! Amor"_

Y por sobre todo, odiaba esa canción, la venían repitiendo desde hace una semana y solo le agudizaba la tristeza que no le quería dejar. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste?

Llegó hasta una torre de huéspedes, subió por las escaleras exteriores hasta encontrarse, cuatro pisos arriba, con una gruesa puerda de madera que abrió con una llave.

Al ingresar, volvió a cerrar la puerta, lo que menos deseaba era que su editor o alguien se apareciera de pronto. Su piso doscientos metros cuadrados era lo mejor que pudo conseguir por lo que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Varias divisiones de madera y cristal, pero ni bien entró observó sus sillones viejos y la mesa hoguera en el centro de la sala que, como mucho, tenía una caracola colgada en una pared, de hecho, eso ni siquiera era suyo.

Observó el piso para percatarse de la correspondencia que le habían dejado por el buzón en la puerta.

Propaganda, propaganda… y más porquería.

Un cheque de las regalías. Al menos algo bueno debía pasar aquel día.

LA última carta estuvo a punto de sufrir el destino de ir a la papelera, que no era más que una caja de cartón enmohecida. Pero al ver la letra y el sello postal, se frotó los ojos pare ver mejor.

"Qué caraj…"

"

_Dr. Caballeron_

_Estoy a nada de azotar a mis editores con mi látigo. No dejan de fastidiarme con que continúe la serie que escribimos conjuntamente. Enserio, estoy a punto de perder la cabeza. _

_Así que, te propongo el 60 y 40 que querías si volvemos a hacer otra obra. Yo olvido el incidente si tú lo olvidas. Y juro por lo que más quiero que no voy a señalar tu culpa en todo lo que pasó; solo quiero que dejen de estarme rompiendo los ovarios todo el santo día. _

_Y… supe lo del fracaso de tu reciente libro… lo siento… no siempre sale como queremos."_

Una risa ladeada afloró en su rostro.

"Esta perra nunca cambia" maldijo para sí.

"_Qué corazón tuviste tú, que fue capaz de olvidarse de mí, ¡De mí! ¡Amor!" _resonó en su cabeza_._ Sí, ahora estaba jodido, literalmente. ¿Por qué esa música tenía que ser tan pegajosa?

Pero su sonrisa solo pareció hacerse más notoria.

¿Acaso…?

No. Solo necesitaba salir de esa pocilga y viajar por Equestria, aunque fuera por un rato. La ciudad nunca fue su lugar preferido, aunque solo en esta podía conseguir los mejores licores y las yeguas que tanto le gustaban.

* * *

Y bam… ahí nos leemos.


	2. Chapter 2

El trabajo amansa a las bestias; qué se podía decir de Caballeron.

Dejando las fachas de un ebrio al borde del colapso, de repente se había afeitado los excesos de su barba. De pronto su andar se hizo más firme, ya no necesitaba la ayuda de las paredes para ir de un lado a otro.

Pasó al lado de un callejón antes de verse en un espejo a medio romper, observando que la boina que llevaba era… era una exageración. La tomó y la arrojó en el bote de basura, ahora solo requería llevar su casco para ajustar sus cabellos.

Con el mismo casco ajustó el cuello de su camisa… pero alto… no llevaba su acostumbrada camisa caqui. Ya hace meses que las polillas se la habían comido. Y antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del café.

Más de mil quilómetros, solo para entrar a ese café. Tomó aire y abrió la puerta, la campanita de inmediato alertó a una yegua sentada en el fondo, con una mantilla, anteojos y una gorra de lana, su pelaje mostaza claro la delató de inmediato. Con una sonrisa ladeada y las cejas enervadas en señal de desafío le invitó a sentarse con la mirada.

Cosa que por supuesto acepto.

Andando ya con desafío, moviendo sus cascos como en marcha marcial, pero lenta y una mirada que invitaba a rememorar su pasado no tan distante. Pensar que hace menos de un año, un encuentro así en una taberna o en medio de la selva terminaría en unos buenos golpes y correteadas como solo ellos sabían hacerlas.

Tomó el cojín y se sentó pues, sus ojos verde agua prestaron atención a la yegua que se quedó callada por unos segundos, trató de hablar en dos ocasiones, pero se detuvo en seco, él también trató de decir algo… pero no le salía nada.

"¿Más café señorita?" Preguntó la mesera que había llegado sin previo aviso.

"Sí, claro. Para mi eh…" Entonces observó al corcel levantando una ceja y moviendo el casco en círculos en el aire, con la boca entreabierta.

"Colega" complementó Caballeron y por poco se muerde la lengua por decirlo.

"Sí… para mi colega y para mí"

"Y un panecillo de arroz" agregó el corcel.

"Enseguida se los traigo" Respondió la yegua marchándose.

Y de nuevo el silencio ocupó el lugar, Caballeron se dedicó a mirar todo el local, mientras que Daring Do ocupó su tiempo en dar pequeños sorbos a su taza de café y muy de vez en cuando mirar al corcel para después volver a su café que ya no tenía contenido alguno. No fue sino hasta que la mirada de ambos se encontró que el corcel se aclaró la garganta y la yegua sonrió nerviosamente.

"Te ves… te ves diferente" dijo ella a modo de romper el silencio.

"Tampoco es que seas una rosa en la mañana" Le respondió.

La yegua rodó los ojos.

"Oye, qué tal si resolvemos cómo carajos le hacemos con lo de escribir el libro y te vas a la ciudad donde estés viviendo." Propuso la pegaso.

"Me parece bien" Respondió el de ojos verde agua antes de sacar una libreta de apuntes.

"Planeaste esto eh"

"Tú no eres la única que asaltó las mazmorras y escondites de Tenochtitlán" Le respondió de forma tosca.

"Asaltar" la yegua sonrió "solo tú asaltas, yo me escabullo" Dijo, con una sonrisa llena de provocación y sus ojos mirando con tal intensidad que hasta los anteojos que llevaba parecían querer quitarse de su alcance.

"La última vez"

"Dijimos haríamos a un lado lo que pasó la última vez" Le recordó la yegua, a la que de pronto le tembló el párpado derecho y de pronto cerró dos veces seguidas. El corcel tragó saliva y le sonrió para tratar de apaciguarla.

"No diré nada del incidente, lo juro" Se vio obligado a advertirle "La última vez dividimos en capítulos pares y nones… ¿Qué tal si ahora escribimos cada capítulo?"

"O sea, dividir los párrafos ¿O hacer un capítulo desde dos perspectivas? Y publicar como bobos 1A, 1B y así"

"Yo pensaba más en"

"No dejaré que revises lo que hago" la yegua entonces rio levemente "ni loca te dejo cambiar una sola de mis letras"

"De acuerdo entonces… hagámoslo con las perspectivas"

"Como unos completos amateurs, poniendo Pov y esas"

"Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo" Le interrumpió el corcel.

"¿Ves? Ahí está de nuevo, no planeas bien las cosas" Comenzó a regañar Daring Do hasta corcel le dedicó una mirada asesina.

"Qué prometimos" le preguntó.

"No estoy hablando del incidente" dijo ella, parafraseando con sorna al corcel.

"Entonces te propongo una idea más ambiciosa" Le interrumpió este.

"No veo qué puede superar tu grandiosa idea de las perspectivas"

"Esa fue tu idea" el corcel advirtió el desgano con el que la yegua le observaba "y lo que yo te propongo es hacer un libro de nuestra primera aventura"

LA yegua levantó ambos cascos y golpeó la mesa.

"¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso!" Alertando al resto de los presentes y haciendo que la mesera que ya se dirigía a ellos hiciera caer la bandeja por el susto "justo por eso pasó lo de la última vez."

El dueño del establecimiento ya había salido de la cocina y se dirigía hacia ambos y el corcel invitó a sentarse a la pegaso que ya tenía los pelos parados y le miraba furiosa, su sombrero había caído y sus anteojos estaban ladeados

"Es solo una discusión de colegas, amigos, no tienen por qué alarmarse" Explicó el corcel calmando a los presentes. "Pasó porque no escribimos sobre eso, mira, ambos sabemos muy bien que nuestro público se muere desde hace años por saber cómo iniciaste"

"Quieres usar la nostalgia para atraer lectores ¿Qué clase de escritor eres? Digo, al menos podrías haberte puesto tu gorrita de pseudo artista" – Le dijo esta, en tono menos elevado, pero todavía con un claro intento de clavarle un chuchillo con sus palabras.

"Cómo extraño los días en los que podía amordazarte" Dijo este ya con susurros y atento a que el resto de los clientes no le escucharan.

"Quisiera ver que lo intentes sin el resto de tus amiguitos" Le respondió esta de la misma forma y ya quitándose los lentes; sonriéndole y viéndole en señal de desafío. "Vamos, te daré un golpe de ventaja" continuó con sus provocaciones.

El corcel cerró los ojos y negó.

"Escucha, se me está terminando el dinero…" comenzó a tratar de conciliar Caballeron.

"…de seguro las putas ya cobran el doble para aguantar tu aliento nauseabundo y ese chiste al que llamas…" Irrumpió la yegua sin dejar de sonreírle y mirándole con una abierto intento de agresión por su parte.

"!Escucha, mi querida colega!" Gritó este, con la cara comenzando a colorarse "brindemos por los buenos tiempos" Agregó, acercándose a la yegua para abrazarla, esta de inmediato se paralizó al ver cómo el resto de los clientes no dejaban de verles. Sus cascos fueron directamente al pecho de este y le alejaron, hasta hacerle caer sobre la loza. "Perdonen, es que ha bebido un tantito" Se disculó, poco antes extenderle el casco y poner la pata de su supuesto colega sobre su cruz.

La yegua dejó unos cuantos bits de plata sobre la mesa y entonces ambos salieron del local.

"Te odio" Susurró la yegua.

"Ojalá te caigas de un acantilado" Le respondió el corcel.

"Puedo volar, imbécil"

"Pues que te caiga un rayo cuando vueles"

Finalmente, en la calle, ambos se separaron.

"¿Has estado bebiendo?" Preguntó el corcel.

"Sé que tú lo has hecho cuando confundes tu aliento con el mío "afirmó la yegua" Ahora dime qué propones o vete".

"Es simple, tú y yo viajamos al lugar de nuestra primera aventura y entre los dos vemos lo que escribimos. Para que las perspectivas tengan coherencia, tenemos que saber lo que está haciendo el otro todo el tiempo."

"Un viaje para escribir… déjame pensarlo… no"

"Bueno. Entonces hay un tren a Baltimare, adiós y que te jodan" Le dijo el corcel.

"Al menos a mí me joden, tú ya no puede tirarte a una yegua sin pagarle" Le respondió Daring Do.

"Estás loca, vieja" Dijo este desde la otra calle

"Ven a decirme vieja en mi cara" le respondió ella, saliendo del callejón, solo para ver cómo Caballeron aceleraba sutilmente su velocidad mientras se alejaba más y más.


End file.
